book2:dark forest treachery
by hawkstar's path
Summary: you'll find out main pairing: borra don't like? don't read a new prophecy has rised once the wolf finds herself out of darkness she will seek the gentle force of the rain but the problem is.. there is no one is the 5 clans with the name "wolf" anymore.. where will they find her.. read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

-prolouge-

aang sokka and toph walked through the spirit world "aang why are we walking towards the starclan border"sokka asked for the fith time "he already told you we need to warn them about the darkforest"toph stated for the 5th time once they reached the starclan border they bumped into a patrol of the ancient clans(badgermoleclan,dragonclan,polarbeardogclan,t igerdilloclan,and,rabbarooclans)"halt!"the first leader of dragonclan boomed"its ok dragonstar we come with a warning-"but just before he could finish he was inerrupted agian "we know about the dark forest"a random warrior said then they left


	2. Chapter 2

chapter1  
tenzin told korra and her friends about the forest and some thing inside korra sparked once they arrived they went into that forest  
-asamis pov-  
the forest was beutifull it had bright green trees a shimmering lake that connects into a large river that when we heard a russle in the trees  
-maplestars pov(maple star is riverstar/storms sister  
and sunstars/sunblazes wife)  
maplestar was on a hunting patrol with her warriors then she saw some tamed humans by the river that borders skyclan and riverclan she jumped into the trees behind themshe launched the attack she tried to pounce on the one known as asami but got electricuted and lost 1 life  
-normal pov-  
"who are you?" they all asked  
"we are skyclan we have lived here before the war ended" lets take them to the camp" once they arrived they saw maplestar leap like an airbender up onto a tree that looked like it was touching the sky and called a clan meeting"warriors and apprentices of skyclan gather around skytree for a clan meeting" she called they witnessed little kids stopped playing with what looked like a ball of moss 3 elders jump down from a tree a pregnantwomen with reddish brown hair carefully climb down from a tree house once the whole clan was gatherd maplestar spoke once more" like the 2 first leaders of our noble clan ive found more tamed humans one of wich claims to be avatar aangs reincarnation we will not keep them here though they are free to go"


	3. Chapter 3

chapter2  
after explaining who they were they fled on ceba a skybison and once they landed on air temple island they heard a squeal that belong to ikki "eeeeeeeeek did you find find what was in that forest? was it a rampaging badgermole? or was it a angry spirit? was it hei bai?"she asked in one breath her sister jinora walked up behind her with her father and meelo "ikki calm down so what did you find" he asked a little hesitantly to hesitantly "well we found out that their are people living in that forest 5 clans of them" asami reported they both heard tenzin sigh like he knew what was in their "its time for all of you to know i always knew what was going on in their because me bumi kya and my mother father aunt uncle firelord zuko andt toph and lin were all warriors of skyclan" they all gasped in shock  
-asamis pov-  
i felt bad for hurting that old leader and killing her but 'was really shocking when maplestar came back to life' she was helping pema in the kitchen " what's wrong dear?"pema asked in a kind motherly tone "oh pema i did something awfull"i said " there is nothing you cant tell me" pema said sweetly "well you know about the clans that tenzin told you about?" she nodded"i thought i killed the skyclan leader maplestar" she was about to answer before she heard a cry for help outside when asami looked her jaw dropped a skyclan apprentice was was riding a raft outside onto the shore  
-end of asamis pov-  
"please help! my... my clan is under attack and the other clans cant help us!" she was about to ask wich clan he was from but tenzin beat her to it "wich clan are you from?" he asked the apprentice answerd"skyclan and river clan is attacking us!" tenzin nodded i will help you he said korra and her friends and tenzin got onto oogie even tne apprentice used water bending to help"whats your name?" bolin asked"stormpaw my mothers name is flameheart and my fathers name is dustflight" he finnished


	4. Chapter 4 the worst battle ever

chapter 3  
-bolins pov-  
how did he get here? i wonderd  
as if he read my mind stormpaw answerd " if you are wondering how i got here your sky bison was shedding after you left thats when riverclan attacked the orher clans couldnt help us i dont  
know why but maplestar orderd me to get avatar blueflame" he finnished whos blue flame? i thought once agian stormpaw read my mind " we gave kora a warrior name like aang was breezestorm" once oogie landed we all hopped off and ran towards the screams and screeches when we got their we were shocked at what we saw dead bodies were on the ground spears flew everywere bending vs bending fire vs water water vs water then skyclan warriors leapt into the trees riverclan thought they won when they let out a victory yowl then skyclan plus stormpaw jumped out of the trees and landedon the warriors and one warriors who had a lightning scar across his face leapt on the river clan  
leader and yelled "brokenstar! how dare you hunt in our territory tall oaks belong to sky clan!" brokenstar just laughed  
"after tonight lightningscar this will be another riverclan hunting ground" brokenstar sneered "you may swim like otters but you and your warriors do not belong in this forest" lightning claw then flung brokenstar into a tree then brokenstar yelled "riverclan retreat retreat riverclan" with that they all fled and skyclan let out a victory yowl  
-end of pov-  
a pregnant women then ran out of the camp entrance " my baby!"  
she then hugged stormpaw  
"thank starclan your safe! thank you" she turned to the krew and extended her hand "thank you for helping skyclan my name is flameheart" she said happily  
then a guy bursted out of the bushes and said to flame heart "im so sorry auntie flameheart but owlfeather is dead" he said sadly as he told her the news about her brother and the deputys death


	5. Chapter 5 reluctant

chapter4  
flameheart was about to say something but then a guy with dustybrown hair stepped into the clearing "flameheart im the new skyclan deputy just think about it soon ill be following in my great grand mother hawkstars foot steps" he said happily but with a tinge of greif for the old deputy " dustflight im so happy for you!" she smiled  
and then dustflight rested a hand on her belly and whisperd "anydaynow" then stormpaw stepped forward and put his hand on his mothers 8 month pregnant belly then they all walked back to camp were maplestar was waiting "its about time you got here i just called a clan meeting" she took a breath and began talking"snowpaw whitepaw and stormpaw step forward"when they didshe continued"i maplestar call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these aprentices they have worked hard to understand tne ways of your warrior code even though this ceremony is a year late i ask you to make them full warriors snowpaw whitepaw stormpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at tne cost of your life" maplestar asked  
"ido!"whitepaw said excited  
"ido"snowpaw said sternly  
"ido"stormpaw said seriously  
"then by the power of starclan i give you your warrior names" she said before she started again  
"snowpaw from this moment on you will be known as snowpatch whitepaw you will be known as whitesplash stormpaw you will be known as stormheart starclan honors your bravery courage and loyalty and welcome you as full warriors of skyclan" she finished and the clan began cheering their warrior names hawkpath skyclaw(hawkpaths only daughter) flameheart and dustflight leafstorm and shadeleaf(healer after leafstorm)  
and mosscloud(skyclaw's daughter and sister to dustflight)  
and cloudwing(mosscloud and longbranchs only son) cheered the loudest after the ceremony korra went into what looked like the leaders den she looked around in it their was an old looking mossy hammock but the moss was fresh their was staffs and spears on one side and their was two necklaces hanging on a wall they looked like a hawk and a wolf she brought up a hand to ouch them but they were slapped hard away she looked to see the frail looking skyclan leader maplestar "do not touch those those are heirlooms to a certain bloodline" she finished angrily she looked absolutely pissed off " whats so special about these they are just necklaces?" I questioned the skyclan leader just sighed "of course you wouldn't know.. well I might as well tell you these necklaces belong to the first two leaders of skyclan they were mates happy and the first leader hawkstar was expecting kits but tragedy happened... complications during the birth caused our leader to fall the second leader was deputy at the time his name was wolfspirit he was devastated he died protecting his kits during a battle I too was a kit then he and hawkstar had twing a boy and a girl one named sunkit and the girl named hawkkit named after her mother hawkkit now hawkpath is still alive but her brother sunstar my mate is dead these necklaces are a tradition mates will give the other a necklace saying their warrior name wolfstar gave hawkstar a wolf and hawkstar gave wolfstar a hawk the tradition started with them... that's why you musn't touch these never ever understand?" she finally finished I had no idea that they were like this it was so close to the water tribes tradition of engagement necklaces but these represented their warrior names " what I was here to talk about was we need to remove you guys from this forest" I finished "WHAT?! YOU THINK WE ARE GOING TO LEAVE THIS FOREST AND BECOME TAMED AGIAN?! OUE LEADER HAWKSTAR WORK TOO HARD FOR THIS NO WE ARE NOT LEAVING!"maplestar yelled "whoa calm down look I don't know how we are going to do this really lets not do anything too rash"korra nervously said "just leave you don't need to be here I will thinkabout your offer but we will leave on the morning of the gathering that's supposed to be in a week ok?" maplestar regretfully said to be honest I regretted it too I looked around at their camp I instantly felt sadness wash over me kits were playing with a moss ball while other kits were wrestling pretending to be warriors warriors were coming back with a load of prey wich included deers and a few platypus bears and a larg amount of fish wow I though so much food to last them weeks or months even elders were laying in the sun conversing about something while others were napping in the sun queens or kit mothers were talking or trying to get their kits to sleep the healer was organizing herbs and berries they were all one huge civilization I walked over to the graveyard for some reason their was a huge building I looked at the descrption of the place the description read 'the catacombs of the stars a burial place for the leaders' I lokked to the roof of the building their was a woman surrounded by four kits while she was holding one "that woman is my mother... some warriors call her the mother of skyclan.. that's what the kit in her arms is and the other kits represent the other four clans.." said a voice behind me I looked behind me and saw and elder with brown hair wearing a badgermole skin pelt "iam hawkpath the only surviving kit of hawkstar" hawkpath rasped "iam avatar korra ts an honor to meet you"i said and bowed slightly and hawkpath returned the jesture but said "come on now no need to be formal around me" she chuckled she walked towards the door of the catacombs "well don't you wanna see inside?" she questioned I nodded and followed her inside "so why did you guys build this place?"i asked dumbly she sighed "is was originally a burial place only for hawkstar since she was the first leader" she said wistfully I opened my mouth to speak again but the wrong words came out in a flurry " what do you remember about her?" I quickly coverd my mouth because I thought I hit a soft spot but she just stopped in her tracks and said "no she died after giving birth to me and my brother she lost so much blood it was just awfull" she said her eyes clouded with emotion "what about your father?"i asked she turned to look at me her eyes were a shocking blue gray green with hints of copper it was nothing korra has ever seen " he gave me and my brother to a different queen she had its of her own too her name was willow breeze her mate was badgerstar the leader after my father he didn't tell us he was our father because he was afraid we would hate him for it but me and sunstar or sunkit back then forgave him we understood what he done years later when we were 14 a convict from the fire nation escaped and attacked skyclan when the queens kits and elders were escaping I tripped and the convict noticed shot lightning my father saw and leaped in front of us and took the hit he was a water bender so he couldn't deflect it... I blamed myself for his death but I kept moing on and pretty soon I became a warrior" she finished I was schocked "I was helping them eescape apprentice start training at six and finnish at 14" well we better get going follow" she walked out of the catacombs and back to camp we fly back to the island I kept thinking of how everyone their was in harmony so many live would be uproot and people mates and famiolys would be separated

-the next morning-

at the incredibly boring meeting

"I think the way we should get rid of the clan is brute force they do not belong in the forest anyone with me?" the new council member replacing tarrlock said I immediately shot up "no I don't agree so many lives will be uprooted familys will be separated I visited the clans they built a civilization with just a few words if they are separated I will make sure they all stay together" I stated angrily "isn't their a forest in the mountains? 4 of the clans can live their but skyclan will live on air temple island" I finished again the council looked convinced and they all agreed with my point I went to skyclan territory and told all of them and as well as the other clans they all agreed on the day of the next gathering they will depart from this forest skyclan was reluctant but agreed none the less once I arrived back on the island I expected a hug from my boyfriend mako but it never came me and him have been drifting apart lately im starting to get suspicious

-end of chapter-

*late disclaimer* don't own warriors or legend of korra ok?


End file.
